Bunny Espresso
by TatorTotTottish
Summary: A one-shot of what happens when Judy Hopps gets a hold of a caffeinated drink that is a little too powerful. Based on an idea by BeecroftA. JudyxNick
"I don't know about this, Carrots."

"Oh, come on! Where's your sense of adventure?"

Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps sat in a booth in the back corner of their favorite coffee shop. It was an early Monday morning, which meant that Nick demanded they stop for coffee before heading into the Zootopia Police Department for a long day of work. They had parked their ZPD SUV out front, greeted a few animals as they entered the shop, and then sat in their favorite booth. Nick had just been about to get up and order them two coffees, when a flyer advertising a new product caught his attention.

"The Bunny Espresso? What is this world coming to?" Nick chuckled as he read the details of the flyer. "Includes coffee beans, coconut oil, butter, and grated carrots…" Nick made a disgusted face before looking at Judy, who was on the edge of her seat, her face beaming with excitement.

"How much is it?"

"You aren't seriously considering buying it, are you?"

"Nope, I know I'm buying it."

"Rabbit, it's a _Bunny_ _Espresso_ , it's meant to keep you awake for like a month, and the ingredients sound awful."

Judy rolled her eyes. "You're being overdramatic, it's just a drink."

"I'm not ordering it."

"I'll do your paperwork for two weeks."

Nick gave her a look of interest before shaking his head and becoming reasonable again. "I don't know about this, Carrots."

"Oh, come on! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"My sense of adventure is tired and not about to order something that looks like blended carrots and dirt."

Judy sighed in frustration. "Fine, I'll get it myself."

With that, Nick watched as Judy's little cottontail meandered up to the counter, where she promptly ordered a regular coffee and a Bunny Espresso. Minutes later, an otter waitress brought them their drinks.

"This should be good," Nick muttered as he watched Judy bring the cup to her mouth.

One taste, and it was over.

"This is _so_ good! You _have_ to try this, Nick!"

"Uh, no thanks, and slow down before you drown yourself."

Judy was practically chugging the drink, not caring about the possible side effects. In seconds, it was gone and she was bouncing in her seat. Nick was captivated by how quickly the boosted caffeine took a hold of her system.

"Feeling okay there, Carrots?"

"Of course, I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be okay? Why are we just sitting here doing nothing? Let's go _do_ something!"

Before Nick could even take a sip of his coffee, Judy was ushering him out of the shop and into the car.

The drive to the ZPD was a nightmare. Judy's foot pressed the accelerant to the floor, never once letting up. She squealed in glee the entire time as Nick used his claws to hold onto the seats for dear life. Once the car had stopped, Nick thought he was going to lose his dinner from the night before. Taking deep breaths, he stepped out of the car, only to find that Judy had already zipped into the Police Department. With an eye roll, he made is way indoors; the first sight that greeted him was Judy bouncing at the reception desk as Clawhauser attempted to have a conversation with her. Even Clawhauser's usually animated attitude didn't stand a chance against the energy hurricane that was Judy.

"I'm so ready to just _do_ something!"

"Well, I think Chief has some cases-"

"You ever just have the need to do something, Clawhauser?"

"Well-"

"Well, I do! Oh, Nick, about time you showed up! You're late!"

"Late for what?"

Judy thumped her foot impatiently. "I don't know, but you are!"

Nick gave her an expression that was a mix of confusion and amusement, but it was brief, as she already had his paw in her grasp as she dragged him to the assignment room. During the Chief's introduction, Judy couldn't sit still. She tapped her paws against the table, moved her chair, flicked her ears, and so on. Everyone in the room, at one point or another, looked at the little bunny who couldn't stay still for more than a second. Nick was surprised the Chief hadn't noticed. Well, honestly, the Chief probably had noticed, which meant that Nick was surprised that he hadn't yelled at Judy.

"She's just jittery," Nick whispered to a nearby wolf officer after the wolf asked if she was okay.

Finally, the Chief began assigning cases, calling each unit member's names out. Nick and Judy's unit was always assigned last. "Hopps, Wilde: There has been a string of burglaries in Tundra-"

Judy raced to the front and snatched the file from the Chief's hoof, before darting out of the room, all the while delightfully screaming about having something to do. The Chief looked after her, a bewildered expression plastered on his face.

"Wilde! Get a hold of your partner!" he bellowed after recomposing himself.

"I wish I could, Chief, I wish I could," Nick muttered as he exited the room. "Alright, Rabbit, where we headed first – Carrots?"

In mere seconds, Nick had lost track of Judy. "Dumb bunny," he grumbled as he made his way back out to the car, but when he arrived, the SUV was gone, along with Judy.

"You gotta be kidding me."

Slightly aggravated, Nick turned to go back into the ZPD in order to check out another vehicle, only to be interrupted by the screech of tires behind him and a blur of gray fur flying past.

"Solved the case! It was a llama!" Judy exclaimed as she hooted loudly with her paws in the air before racing back inside. Judy was moving at the speed of light; moments later, she was running past him with another file, but this time, Nick was ready for her.

Reaching out, he latched onto the back of the collar of her shirt, making her stop abruptly. She began talking a mile a minute as she struggled to get free.

"Nick, let go, we have a case: Jaguar in Rainforest thinks neighbors are loud and we have to deal with it or the place could fall apart, which would be disastrous, so we _have to go now_!"

"No way, Fluff, we are staying here."

" _What_?"

Despite her loud protests, Nick dragged Judy back into the ZPD lobby, where he tackled her onto the ground, much to her disliking. The two then struggled on the laminated floor for a bit as one attempted to leave and the other attempted to keep her from leaving. A small crowd began to appear as Nick finally dominated the bunny, now sitting on top of her to keep her from moving.

"Ooof! Nick get _off_!" Judy yelped in frustration.

"No can do, Rabbit. Not until that caffeine is out of your system."

Judy's paws flailed about. "You're heavy, get off!"

"You know you love me."

"You are so dead when I get up!"

"Doubt it."

For hours, the two sat in the lobby arguing as Nick refused to move. Many animals watched the spectacle take place, some chortling at the sight, others giving annoyed looks. At one point, the Chief even walked by, saw them, and quickly turned his attention to something else in order to escape the situation.

"I don't know, maybe it's worn off by now?" Clawhauser asked after it had been surprisingly quiet for more than two minutes.

Nick gave the cheetah a smirk. "She's faking it, Clawhauser."

" _Nick_!" Judy screamed at him.

The majority of the day had passed and Judy was still wired with caffeine, and her need to do something was growing more and more urgent. She even went as far to snatch the carrot pen from Nick's shirt pocket so that she could play with it.

"Nick's a jerk," she stated confidently while pressing 'record' on the pen.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Give me the pen, Carrots."

"Oh, I'm sorry, does this bother you?" Judy pressed play on the pen.

" _Nick's a jerk_."

The tape re-winded and played again.

" _Nick's a jerk_."

And again.

" _Nick's a jerk_."

And again.

" _Nick's a jerk_."

After playing the tape a hundred times, Judy began to randomly poke Nick in his side repeatedly.

"Rabbit, you better quit."

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Why, does it annoy you?"

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke _._

"Yes!"

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Good."

"That drink better wear off soon, I'm tired," Nick muttered.

"Nick?" Judy asked in her sweetest voice, making Nick look down at her in suspicion.

"What?"

"It wore off hours ago. I just like annoying you."


End file.
